(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fixing member, a fixing device, and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
In an electrophotographic image forming apparatus (copier, facsimile, printer or the like), a fixing device fixes an unfixed toner image formed on a recording material to form an image.